Loving the Beloved Once Again
by LuckyWish7
Summary: She thought it was over...three years after it happened, she tried to forget all about it...but something is not allowing her to do that, especially when he entered her life once more. What can she do about it? How did she survive the destined 3 years of
1. The Unbelievable Luck

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura does not belong to me. However, the plots along with any characters that are not part of CCS are mine.

**Summary: **She thought it was over...three years after it happened, she tried to forget all about it...but something is not allowing her to do that, especially when he entered her life once more. What can she do about it? How can she survive the destined 3 years of bad luck? What really happened 3 years ago?

**A/N: **There isn't much to say, except, I hope you'll like the story…………well, on with it!

**Loving the Beloved Once Again**

**Chapter One The Unbelievable luck**

"Oh my God, oh my GOD, OH MY GOD!" the shriek fulfilled the office and caught everyone's attention. Suddenly, the room became silent.  
"I can't believe this is happening I just CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" exclaimed Sakura, staring at the letter in her hands, a look of shock on her face. The letter was faxed just a moment ago, her hands clutched onto it, making it crumble a little, as if she lets go, it'll fly away.

"What is it, Sakura? What is it?"  
Snapped back to reality by the anxious voice of Tomoyo, Sakura turned her head just to see her best friend rushing over to where she stood.

"I…I…"stammered Sakura, suddenly lost for words.

Tomoyo looked over Sakura's shoulder, at the letter in Sakura's hands. The letter seemed quite formal, and fancy too. Seeing that Sakura isn't able to tell the news, she read it aloud.

"_Dear Sakura Kinomoto, we are pleased to inform you that you have won the draw of the BlueWhales Cruise Company. You have won a free 3-week trip on a boarding ship of this company. You are also welcome to bring a friend._

_Congratulations!  
Signed – Head of theBlueWhales Cruise Company Lottery Service-David Shauki"_

Following the letter, are the tickets and the time, location and itinerary information of the trip.

"Wow Sakura, you've won the lottery ticket," said Tomoyo flatly. Then, hit by sudden realization of what she just said, she gasped, a smile lit onto her cunning face and repeated with excited expression, "Sakura! You've just won the lottery!"

The office suddenly filled with whispers about this event, excitement passed from one to another, some people even acted as if they are the ones who won.

Some congratulated Sakura – Kari, Nika, and Sitan. But Sakura just stood there, shocked as before, numb as ever. TheBlueWhales Company has a special draw every once a year, within the company's co-workers. The winners get to go on a 3-week vacation on the luxury ship of BlueWhales, only the rich people can pay the expense. The point of this is to get everyone into their spirits.

Thinking this through repeatedly, Sakura couldn't believe her luck. BlueWhales is a huge company, well heard around the world. There are only three winners, out of all the workers of the company around the world.

20 minutes later, noise had died down a little in the office. Sakura was still staring at the letter, after she read it over and over about a million times, had she accepted this one simple statement, and she jumped and exclaimed: "I've won a 3-week vacation!"  
**A/N: she's not stupid or anything, she just always has bad luck and it's hard to believe this amazing event.**

**Home**

"Dinner is ready!" Tomoyo called out from the dining room, which associates with the kitchen, and connects to the living room, combining with a hallway, which extends to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Tomoyo and Sakura shared this apartment since they came out of university. The apartment is small but cozy, yet pretty expensive, all to the fact that it's close to their workplace.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called out from her bedroom, and came out just as Tomoyo set the last dish onto the dining table.

"Mmmm….Your cooking smells better every time!" Complimented Sakura and she was awarded by Tomoyo's smile.

"Seems like this lottery you won really lit up your mood!"

"Actually," Sakura's face turned solemn at the mention of the subject, "Actually, I'm thinking that I shouldn't go on the vacation. I mean I—"

"You what?" interrupted Tomoyo. _Who in their right brain would turn down such invitation?_

"Calm down!" almost nervous over her best friend's reaction, and stammered: "Look, wh-what I mean was 3-weeks are such a long time! We'll be leaving behind so many things…and…and…" unable to continue herself. When she said "we", she meant Tomoyo and herself, she would be bringing her best friend on such trip, obviously.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Like…Like our jobs, you know? What if our boss decides to hire someone else? And our apartment! Who's going to take care of everything while we are gone?"

Tomoyo sighed, _if you are trying to find excuse, at least find some attainable ones, _she thought, _Sakura, Sakura, you need a tutor for being a better liar! _She sighed again at the thought.  
"Sakura, you know as well as I do that this trip is granted by our company! Our boss doesn't have a good excuse to replace us even if he wants to. And even if he does hire someone new, it won't be permanent. And as for the apartment, I think it won't collapse without us for three weeks!" she winked at the sarcasm.

Sakura sighed, _as always, she's able to turn down my excuses without much effort, _she thought, _I'm a rotten liar._

"Admit it Sakura, those are not the reasons why you don't want to go." Sakura said nothing, and tried hard to avoid contact with her best friend. "Sakura," suddenly, her expression softened, and she stated. "You are afraid, you are afraid this is all a joke. And you are afraid it's going to remind you of your past with him, the short time you spent with him on the."

_Damn, she knows exactly what I'm thinking, _Sakura thought,_ why, oh, why do I have such an understandable friend?_

"Am I right?" not pausing for an answer, she continues, "You are still remembering the woman's words, am I right, Sakura?" this time, she stopped.

Still silent, Sakura nodded, still trying to avoid contact.

"Sakura," Tomoyo's voice is suddenly very soothing with a hint of worry that made Sakura glance up, their gaze locked at once, "Like I said it's been three years, you have to forget it by now! Surely, you couldn't believe her words! You know that the fortune telling can't be true!"

"But it is! Tomoyo, it has to be!" Sakura said, trying to convince Tomoyo, who is the least bit superstitious. "I got the wheel card! The wheels of fortune! She said I would be having bad luck for 3 years because of that stinking wolf!" her eye brows furrowed at the thought of that detested man, then came anger, "He has ruin the past 3 years of my life."

"Yes, we all hated him for what he did, but the past is the past, you have to move on! Forget him! Forget the fortuneteller! Forget the card! Forget the time you spent with him on the ship! Like you said, he has ruined 3 years of your life already, are you going to let him ruin this vacation too?"

Sakura wanted to argue, but thinking over Tomoyo's words, she found it true. The stinking little wolf is the reason at the bottom of the pyramid of all the bullshit that happened to her. But she doesn't have to let him ruin this one. "You're right, Tomoyo, you're right. Fine, the decision is made. 3-week vacation, here we come!"

Tomoyo cheered uncontrollably: "Yes! 3-week shopping here I come!" then, realizing what she had said, "I mean…hehe…oops…"

#! "Just as I was thinking what a great friend I have! Tomoyo!" BOINK

**A/N: whoa, that was a long chapter, wasn't it? I hope you review! Plz, PLZ, PLZZZZZ REVIEW! (I'm screaming this to you!)**

**Thx, hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice day :D**


	2. Pieces of the Past

**Disclaimer: **Nope, CCS still doesn't belong to me, not now, not ever…

**Reviews:** Not a lot of review……But still, thx to the ones who did!

**Loving the Beloved Once Again**

**Chapter 2 – Pieces of the Past**

_She lifted up her dress…running up the stairs…turned a left…and ran down the hall…running…still running…until she came in front of room 308…and stopped…hands on the knob…and she threw the door open!_

_A man…A bed…A blond woman…flower petals around them…_

_The room lighted dimly…the man and woman together…on bed…_

_The bed…the blond woman…the man…together…_

_She opened her mouth and screamed…_

The scream pierced into Tomoyo's sleep and she opened her eyes immediately. She quickly got out of her bed and into the hall, and found the source of the scream without effort.

The scream stopped.

"Sakura!" she called as she entered her bedroom. "Sakura! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she tried to wake Sakura up.

Hearing a faint voice, Sakura slowly lifted her eyelids, to see a dark figure standing over her bed. She was frightened for a second, then, realizing it was only Tomoyo, she relaxed and tardily sat up. Sakura's face was white as a ghost, and she was sweating as if she's been working out. She was panting, hard.

"It's okay, Sakura, it's alright. It was only a bad dream…Just a bad dream." Tomoyo soothed and held her friend in her arms, and patted her lightly on the back, as if she was a five year-old who woke from a bad dream.

Sakura calmed down a while later, some colour returned into her cheeks and she looked less frightened,

Tomoyo pulled Sakura away, hands on her shoulders, and asked knowingly: "It was the same dream again, wasn't it?"

Sakura nodded. Moonlight streamed in from the windows, Tomoyo can see that Sakura's eyes were shining, now with both fury and frustration.

"It keeps on coming back to me, Tomoyo! I tried to forget, I tried! I really did!" she cried, tears now pouring out. "But it kept coming back; it just won't let me go!"

With that, Sakura encircled her arms around Tomoyo's neck and embraced her friend tightly for comfort.

"I know, Sakura, I understand, and I don't blame you!" Tomoyo said while patting Sakura's back gently. Her own eyes starting to blur. _I swear,_ she thought violently, _if I ever see that stinking little wolf, he will pay for what he did. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

Eriol woke with a start. 

It was morning, sunlight streamed into the living room through the curtain-less windows, which made him squint. Eriol was on the couch, now sitting up-right, his head hurt incredibly. He couldn't figure out why at first, then he remember the nightbefore, they had been out drinking until late during the night.

He glanced down at Meilin, who was sleeping peacefully on the carpeted floor. He had no intention, however, to wake her. His gaze swept around the living room, but saw no sign of Syaoran. He stood up, still sleepy, and went down the hall to Syaoran's room – the room was empty.

_Where is he? It's _– checking his watch – _9:14 in the morning. Where could he be so early in the morning?_

Eriol tend to worry over little things like this. Syaoran is a grown man, and he's more than capable of looking after himself. There is no need of worrying about things like this, and Eriol knew it, but he just couldn't help himself.

As if an answer to his question, he heard the front door open. He half ran half walked back into the living room, to see Syaoran carrying a plastic bag, which seems to be carrying fast-food boxes. Syaoran stepped on the cream-coloured scarf on the floor, using it as a front door mat, which is now full of dust.

Meilin was now sitting up on the floor, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Where were you?"

"Where does it look like? I went down to the fast food restaurant." He said in a duh-it's-so-obvious-you-idiot kind of tone. "I woke half an hour ago. And I figured you guys would need some breakfast!"

* * *

_That was just typical of Syaoran, _Eriol thought as he brushed his teeth while Meilin took a shower. _He never gave a thought about what others are thinking, yet he always thinks ahead of time and takes care of us…Like a big brother would._ The thought was comforting, Eriol did have an older brother, but he left him instead of taking care of him when his parents died from an automobile accident when he was only 14. He could've become a beggar if it hadn't been Syaoran. 

Eriol was rinsing his teeth when Meilin came out of the shower with only a white comforter wrapped around her body. From the reflection in the mirror, Eriol noticed she had dyed her long black hair reddish black, which made her look even cuter.

"Wow! What's the occasion?"

Acting hurt, Meilin responded: "Do I need to have an occasion to look pretty?" she paused as she pulled on her uniform, and then added. "We are boarding the cruise today. I want to stun the boarders!"

Eriol laughed. "Believe me; you look stunning enough without any of this!"

Meilin accepted it as a compliment, and gave him a timid smile, as she pulled on her pants.

"Or, is it because you aren't satisfied with Chiharu, so wanted to find someone else?" Eriol teased as he washed his face.

Meilin didn't answer. The smile was replaced by annoyance at the mention of her girlfriend.

The three of them share the 3-room apartment. It's quite small, but won't matter since they work on the cruise most of the time.

They had lived like buddies since what seemed like forever. They went to the same school, went out together, and now, they have the same job. Eriol used to have a little crush on Meiling…until he learned about her 'condition'.

"Guys! What's taking you so long? We need to check in at the cruise at 11! We don't have forever you know!" Syaoran called out from the living room, sounding impatient.

"Coming!" Meilin called back and she immediately zipped up her pants, her hair still wet, and rushed outside.

"I'm coming too!" He dried his face and dashed after, to his two roommates.

* * *

"No, not this one either, it's too…common."Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's room, trying to find a suitable dress for the night. They had only boarded the ship for one day, and already, Sakura's got a date. 

"You are so picky! If you act like this toward all matters, you won't be married by the time you're 50!" Tomoyo commented, apparently annoyed by her friend's uncertainty.

"Now, how did you relate this to something so completely different? And besides, it's the first date; I want to look extra special!"

Tomoyo laughed. "With this pretty face of yours, it's hard for you not to be. Although, I'm not sure how your date is so special."

They met the guy arguing with the waiter at the eating hall during lunch. He wanted two seats – one for himself, and one for, according to him, his "mother". He said that although his mother is now in heaven, she is still here in a spiritual form. So the waiter brought him to a table outside on the deck, mostly because it's all packed inside.

But the guy refused to, he reasoned that it's too windy outside, and it's going affect his mother's spiritual form. Then the waiter decided for him to wait for an empty table. And that's when the guy became frustrated, saying that he does not like the service, and he refuses to wait just to eat his lunch, and he threatened that he will report. Sakura and Tomoyo sat at a table near by, and watched the guy, who was now mad with anger, argued with the innocent waiter, but they didn't interrupt.

That's when the manager stepped in. He tried to calm his patron, and pleaded him not to make a scene. The guy looked absolutely furious; he turned and walked straight out of the eating hall.

Sakura was touched by his love for his mother, and thought she needed to do something for him. So, later, she went to his suite and apologized as an upper member of the company. She told him there will be a table assigned for him for the next three weeks inside the hall.

The male's introduced himself as Yukita. He apologized for making a scene earlier, and seemed quite pleased at Sakura's kindness and her thoughtful offer, and to Sakura's surprise, he asked right then and there to have dinner with her. She agreed, because she didn't want to disappoint him again.

Sakura hadn't gone on a date for quite a while; a date would probably get her mind off the painful past…Maybe.

Now, in the present, Sakura answered, "Oh, Yukita isn't that bad. I found him quite a gentleman, and he loves his mother so dearly!"

"If you say so, I'm only thinking about you, Sakura!"

Actually, there is another reason Sakura accepted the date. She knew she couldn't stand being lonely. Especially the last time she had boarded a cruse, she had spend it with a man…Three years ago it had been such a special memory…But the ending wounded her deeply…She wished so hard that she could find that same happiness…Although somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew nothing will ever replace those special memory…Again, she wished she was wrong…

* * *

"This can't be! I'm sure there is a mistake!" Syaoran exclaimed, practically yelling, when his friends shared the news. 

"But it's true! Look, it says here – Sakura Kinomoto – room 401!" Eriol offered helpfully, ignoring the fact the Syaoran doesn't want to believe it.

They were standing on the deck of one end of the cruise.

"No!" He said, "I refuse to believe any of this! It's impossible! She won't be here again! Not after all that has happened!"

If they didn't know Syaoran, they would've thought he's overreacting. But they did, and his reaction is totally understandable. That rotten-blossomed-cherry – as they called her – is his worst enemy, not mentioning how she had hurt him, and scarred him for life.

"Syaoran," Meilin said in a worried tone. "It's been three years! When are you ever going to get over her? The world isn't big enough for you two to play hide-and-seek forever! You must meet again at some point." Pausing to emphasize her point. "I know she that rotten-blossomed-cherry had hurt you, but you can't hide forever like a frightened cat! Your refusal to believe reality isn't going to change the fact that she is on this ship, for the next three weeks!"

Syaoran sighed, and murmured, "I guess you're right--"

"I know I'm right!" corrected Meilin.

"Fine, you _are_ right!" Said Syaoran emulatively, but finally giving in. "Now, we just have to figure out jus what we are going to do."

"Either war, or offer peace, or pretend you didn't know her!" Eriol offered the choices.

All of them smiled, they all know which one _that's_ going to be.

**A/N: **It's takin me such a long time to write such a short chapter! Oh my….i wonder how most authors do it……..(sigh)………well PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


	3. The Embarrassing Moment

**Disclaimer:** do i hav to write this? oh alrite: i do not own Sakura or any of the charactors...well, except Yukita (i really dunno how to make japanese names...)

**Author:** Well...i no i havent updated in a lonnng time...but its not as if any of u r waitin for it...: (  
and i need to make one clarification: THE COMPANY IS "BLUESWHALES", NOT SUNSHINE...yeah i changed my mind...and i no i no, those choice should b made b4 hand...but... this is my first, so, plz forgive me...

**Warning:** There may be many errors/spelling mistake in this story, plz ignore : ) thx

**Loving the beloved once again**

**Chapter three – the Embarrassing Moment**

Sakura walked down the spiral stairs leading to the lobby, where Eli stood watching her. She flashed him a timid smile.

After an endless decision, Sakura finally chose a long，velvet, Chinese-fashioned dress. It's sleeveless, and has a high neck, with slits on both sides from the bottom of the dress up to her thigh; quite stylish. Matching the dress were a pair of black high heels. Her auburn hair was curled and finishing the touch with light make up.

She looked fabulous.

* * *

Syaoran turned and walked into the lobby, he immediately saw the guy who had trouble earlier, and decided to go up and ask how he's been doing. 

He was staring at something; he noticed when he walked closer. Following his glance, he looked up too. He froze immediately when he saw a girl in a velvet dress, walking down the stairs with a smile; a smile he was never able to forget. He acted just as soon, pulling his jacket over to cover his head, hoping the girl hadn't seen his face.

"Uh…Yes?" Eli greeted him in a confused manner, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh! Yes!　Everything's great!" Syaoran answered in a hurry, as he slowly took a step back. "One thing though! There's something about this girl you should know." Suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper，"She's a lunatic, and also a very dangerous flirt, please be cautious around her. Take my advice. And…uh…Have a great night!"

Syaoran flashed him a quick smile and ran out of the lobby jus as the girl descended the last few steps. The pair stared astonishingly at the spot there the strange service male stood, long after he was gone.

* * *

The dining hall was arranged for the night, candles were added to each and every table, giving multiple shadows onto the walls and the ceiling, and seats were arranged so there would be room for dancing later. It's the same area where everyone ate every meal, and although the arrangements were small, the difference was effectively noticeable, giving the area a romantic, luxurious feeling. 

Sakura and Yukita were seated by the window. They had just ordered their meal and were now waiting for it to come, none of them spoke. As if there was an invisible wall between the two.

Classical music was playing in the background, peacefully. All the while, Sakura swayed uncontrollably to her favourite classical piece at all times. Written by a crazy composer, yes; a good looking one, no; but talented, very!

She stared out the window. The ocean glimmered brightly, under the perfect full moon.

_It was exactly like this, three years ago,_ She couldn't help but look back at the time…_the time when I sat at the same place…looking out at the same ocean and the same moon…but, this time, something is different, this time, the guy sitting across the table does not give me the same kind of heart beat, he doesn't—_

_Oh what am I thinking? How can I miss a past that I hate?_ Her brows furrowed at the thought. _How CAN I? _

_Stop it, Sakura, stop it, you hear? You are hear with a different man now, you—_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Breaking the long, awkward silence, Yukita asked with a smile.

Snapping out of her trance, Sakura responded succinctly, "Yes, beautiful." _As beautiful as the last time I've been here,_ she almost said, but thought better against it.

"That's one of the reasons I like riding the cruise. The amazingly beautiful view sure can take my breath away!" Yukita said with a sigh. Sakura was certain she saw a faraway look in those eyes, but they were gone as soon as they appeared.

He grinned as he saw the smile spreading upon Sakura's face, and added, "And of course, the pleasure of meeting beauties like you."

Sakura felt her face turn red, then instantly remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot!" Pausing as she reached under her seat and took out a gift bag. "This is for you. I thought it's only appropriate that I give you something, since it's our first date, you know. Open it, see if you like it."

"Wow! Really? For me? But, I didn't prepare anything for you!" He said as he reached across the table and took the bag.

"Oh no, it's alright. It's only my idea."_ I just wanted to get rid of the scarf._

Yukita reached inside and took out a scarf, with cream coloured stripes.

"I think the colour suits you well, I made it myself." _What am I doing! Showing off? I'm really not myself today… _"Why don't you try it on?"

Yukita had on a goofy smile.

* * *

_That wretched woman… She hadn't changed a bit!_

Syaoran was watching the two, from behind the glass window, ever since they came in and sat by the window. He watched with rage, with hatred, with frustration – all the emotions he had had during the past three years, all at once.

_Trying to attract more innocent men, eh? _He thought to himself bitterly, as he continued watching. _What with that dazzling smile, and those shining emerald eyes, with those innocence she never failed to possess…IT'S ALL Fake! Damn it!_

He wanted to scream, to shout, and to warn the innocent man: _Don't fall for her! She's not worth it! She's a fake! Don't make the same mistake I had!_

But he could not, not like that, he will never believe him.

But he couldn't stand having another man falling for that woman, and then finding out it was all pretend at the end. He couldn't bare the thought of another man being heartbroken because of her…Oh no; he knew only too well how that felt… No! He will not let that happen, not again! Not when he could help it!

His eyes widened at the sight of the scarf. He recognized the scarf, it's the exact same scarf she knitted for both of them as a wedding gift…the one he now has in front of his door steps…

He couldn't believe it. Well, and why couldn't he? He's gone through so much else; this shouldn't come as such a surprise. He felt he is somewhat responsible, that it's up to _him_ to do something to save the poor man. Yes it's his duty. He cannot let yet another man fall into that woman's trap. He needed a plan

And he knows just exactly what to do.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice came out from the speakers and stopped everyone from what they were doing. Everyone looked up to the hostess on the stage. "May I please have your attention?" Apparently, he already does. 

The hall was silent before he spoke another word, all the chattering stopped in a split second. All heads turned to face him.

Yukita and Sakura were already finishing their desserts. Since they ate in almost complete silence, they ate faster than anyone else.

"We want to thank you all, for choosing the BlueWhales Cruise Company! It's a real pleasure to have all of you here. And to say thank you, our mascot has a special surprise for you! So! Put your hands together, and welcome our mascot – Terri!"

A deafening ocean of applaud sounded the room, as the mascot -- in a blue , whale costume -- ran up the stage and waved and bowed to the audience.

The hostess waited till the applause died down and continued, "We would randomly choose someone from the audience, to dance with Terri!"

The audience cheered and clapped again, some even whistled, creating a cheerful atmosphere.

The hall went half dark, and a spotlight flickered across the room…until it suddenly came to a stop at the girl in a velvet dress, her expression surprised at first, then turned to fright.

The audience cheered, encouraging the shocked lady to dance, as the mascot jumped off the stage and ran towards her goofily.

_Me? _Sakura said aloud, "But I can't— "She didn't get a chance to finished, because the mascot swooped her up into its arms, and pulled her to the dance floor, as the band began playing a fast song. Everyone continued on cheering, not noticing the panic in her.

_No! _Sakura tried to scream, but failed. The mascot's arms, or rather, fins were held tightly around her waist, making it hard for her even to breathe. _No! _An inner voice screamed—but unfortunately not out loud—as she struggled against the suffocating material. _No! Get off of me! I can't—I can't breathe! And I—I don't— _

The mascot ignored the struggle, and continued whirling frantically around in circles on the dance floor.

The audience must have realized that something was wrong—well, of course something was, it's rather obvious, what with the girl struggling so hard against the careless mascot…something's definitely not right—since everyone stopped the cheering, and gaped in shocked and confused expression; the band stopped playing; even the hostess was dumbfounded. The room was in complete silence. Well, not counting the struggling noise the two was making, of course.

Sakura kept on struggling, and the mascot kept on dancing, ignoring her completely. And nobody tried to stop them…everyone just stared. Sakura was getting lighted headed, but before she lost conscious, she took one last chance and stepped hard on the mascot's foot. That did it, the mascot lost balance, stumbled sideways with Sakura still in his arms, and crashed into the desert table. The table, apparently not strong enough to support the weight of two people, collapsed in half. Everything on the table slid down and collided with the mascot. The mascot, whose head had fallen off, revealing the person in the costume, finally loosened his hold on Sakura. She wasted no time, and jumped up immediately, back in conscious…until she saw who it was.

Sakura gasped when she recognized without any problems that those features belonged to…to…well, the man who she learned to hate for the past three years. Feeling light headed, she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** soo...? How is it? I kno its not very good...but im tryin my best. Plz review, and tell me how i could improve it! Thx 


End file.
